The present invention relates to a multiple system circular knitting machine having electromagnetic needle selection means whereby the longitudinally shiftable and radially tiltable selecting plate bars or jacks are tilted by a push cam member against the force of a resetting spring to be forwarded in the range of a selection electromagnet at each selection point of the machine.
In circular knitting machines having electromagnetic needle selection there occurred problems as regards the reliability of functioning of the needle selection means when rotary speed of the machine has been increased. In particular, the abrasion of selecting jacks and of selecting cam parts has been found as the source of interferences during the operation of the machine.